


Por Deporte

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill y Laura coinciden en el gimnasio de Galáctica y en las duchas...





	Por Deporte

Laura corría sobre la cinta eléctrica en pantalones de deporte y camiseta. Llevaba una cola de caballo sujeta en la parte alta de su cabeza que oscilaba de lado a lado cada vez que posaba un pie. Su respiración era tan acelerada que casi parecían jadeos.

Bill Adama estaba atontado mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta del gimnasio con su bolsa en la mano. 

Por suerte para él, ella estaba de espaldas y no podía verle, así que se tomó la libertad de quedarse a observarla al menos durante unos segundos. Se recreó la vista en sus esbeltas piernas, en su trasero bien contorneado, que con aquellos pantalones tan ajustados podría conseguir incluso que perdiera el control. 

Se fue acercando a ella despacio, mirándola con descaro de arriba abajo ahora que no podía ser visto, disfrutando de cada una de sus curvas, intentando grabar aquella imagen en su cerebro para poder acceder a ella más tarde.

Llegó a su altura, y no sin dificultad, trató de mirarla a los ojos. 

-¡Almirante! –Le dirigió una mirada fugaz y siguió corriendo mientras miraba el contador. Aprovechó su falta de atención para echarle una ojeada a sus pechos que subían y bajaban con tal impulso debajo de la delgada tela de la camiseta, que sin darse cuenta contuvo el aliento y un gruñido animal que casi se apodera de su garganta. No tendría mas ganas de meterle mano aunque hubiese tenido cuarenta años menos. Se preguntó si un hombre podía seguir salido hasta los sesenta. Quizá salido no era la palabra adecuada, teniendo en cuenta que la única persona que despertaba aquellos sentimientos era la mujer que estaba jadeando y sudando delante de él.

-Me quedan… exactamente… dos minutos… para terminar… el programa…

Bill sonrió. –Corre tranquila. Andaré por aquí calentando… -casi tuvo que contener las ganas de reír ante sus propias palabras.

Se acercó a un banco de madera que había tras ellos, posó su bolsa, y dio la vuelta hasta poder tenerla en frente y ver su carrera. No dejó de mirarla durante dos largos y placenteros minutos. Comenzó a estirar mientras disfrutaba del panorama. 

Al cabo de ese par de minutos maravillosos, la máquina pitó y la cinta se detuvo, dejando a una Laura agotada apoyada en los controles. 

-Odio estos aparatos. Sólo sirven para hacer sufrir a la gente.

Bill contuvo la risa. –Eso es la falta de costumbre señora Presidenta, si hiciera ejercicio más a menudo ese programa hubiese sido como dar un paseo por el parque.

Laura bajó de la máquina y se agachó para coger su botella de agua. Bebió hasta saciar su sed y respiró profundamente. Cuando fue capaz de controlar su respiración se giró, por primera vez hacia él, y con su mano libre posada en la cadera le miró directamente.

-¿Y cuando pretende que haga ejercicio exactamente? ¿Corro los cien metros lisos por el Colonial One de falda y tacones? 

Bill estiraba sus gemelos contra el banco mientras trataba de poner su cara más formal. –Si eso ocurre alguna vez, no dude en avisarme. Me encantaría estar allí para presenciar tal espectáculo. 

Ella se acercó hasta él con las cejas alzadas, sonreía, y aun con su botella en la mano, le salpicó. 

–¡No se burle de mi, Almirante! –Bill dio un traspié hacia atrás y casi cae al suelo. Laura rió ante la cara de sorpresa con la que la miraba cuando recuperó el equilibrio. 

Él no pudo mantener su expresión seria por más tiempo. Las carcajadas de Laura eran contagiosas. –No creo que sea bueno para usted provocarme, señora. Debería recordar que la supero en forma física. 

Le miró divertida un par de pasos más lejos de él sólo por si se le ocurría contraatacar.

-¿Nunca ha oído usted el refrán de: “más vale maña que fuerza”?

Bill dejó de estirar y se acercó a ella mientras la veía retroceder. -¿Quiere demostrarme que su refrán es cierto?

Laura se seguía alejando de él con una sonrisa en los labios. –Siempre he sido una mujer muy apañada. 

-Veamos si es verdad –sin previo aviso Bill echó a correr en su dirección. Ella gritó y bordeó un par de máquinas para esquivarlo. Le oyó reírse a su espalda. Estaba parado casi en el mismo sitio mientras la veía huir de él. 

Laura reía. -¡No intente asustarme! –alzó la botella que aun tenía en la mano. -¡Soy una mujer armada!

-¡Y peligrosa! ¡No lo dudo! –volvió a reír. 

Laura asomó parte de su cuerpo de detrás de la máquina que ahora la protegía. -¿Firmamos una tregua?

La miró con una expresión ladina durante un par de segundos antes de hablar. -Muy bien. Pero tendrá que venir hasta aquí para sellar el trato –dicho esto adelanto una de sus manos a la espera de poder estrechar la suya.

Laura salió lentamente de su escondrijo y caminó hacia él titubeante, casi con desconfianza. Llegó a su altura y estrechó su mano contra la del hombre que ahora la miraba tranquilamente. Fue entonces cuando el mundo giró 360º y se encontró sujeta, con ambos brazos a la espada y un Almirante que la agarraba con fuerza por detrás pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Le sintió inclinarse hacia ella. Todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, contuvo la respiración, el aliento de de Bill acarició su oído derecho mientras susurraba.

-Nunca se fíe de un enemigo, señora Presidenta.

Giró su cuello para poder mirarlo de reojo. Quiso hablar pero le falló la voz, tuvo que carraspear un par de veces antes de conseguir su objetivo. -¿Es usted siempre tan gráfico?

Bill sonrió. 

-Sólo cuando me provocan.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo emanar detrás de ella mientras su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de su mejilla. Tragó con dificultad y se lamió los labios. -Anotaré esa información. 

Suavizó su apretón gradualmente hasta no ejercer ningún tipo de presión sobre sus muñecas y resbaló las manos acariciándole levemente sus palmas abiertas con la yema de los dedos hasta separarse de ella.   
Laura dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se giró para hacerle frente y sonrió. –Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Bill alzó las cejas. 

-¿El qué?

-Llaves. 

-Pensaba que eras una persona pacífica.

-Me gusta tener recursos, sobretodo cuando alguien trata de inmovilizarme… 

Bill sonrió, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el suelo acolchado.

-Ven.

-¿Me vas a dar mi primera clase?

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señora Presidenta –hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

Laura rió. –Anotaré eso también -se acercó y se colocó frente a él.

-Abre las piernas –no pudo evitar sentir una ligera satisfacción al decir aquellas palabras. Al parecer a ella no se le escapó ese pequeño detalle, ya que alzó una de sus cejas por las nubes y le dedicó una media sonrisa-. Tendrás mejor estabilidad –explicó.

Extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia ella. 

-Agárrame por la muñeca. 

En cuanto Laura hizo lo que le pedía, en dos movimientos que no fue capaz de visualizar, estaba en el suelo con su brazo derecho inmovilizado y el Almirante agachado sobre ella, muy cerca, sujetando su hombro izquierdo. 

-¿Te he hecho daño? –se había quedado tan atontada por su cercanía y la repentina caída que casi no fue capaz de contestar. 

–No…, creo –la ayudó a levantarse.

Volvieron a estar frente a frente y Bill le enseñó los pasos despacio. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la obligó a tensar su brazo hacia el lado contrario del juego de su codo. Lo repitió un par de veces hasta que la vio asentir con la cabeza. Adelantó su pie izquierdo mientras con el derecho cogía impulso para golpear la parte posterior de su rodilla y hacerla caer al suelo. Repitió los movimientos a cámara lenta sin llegar a tocar sus piernas mientras que con su mano derecha la ayudaba a caer empujándola hacia atrás.

Una vez comprendió los movimientos fue hora de llevarlos a la práctica. Le hizo caer tres, cuatro, cinco veces… Cada vez más segura de sus movimientos, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca… En el suelo se tomaba la libertad de pasear la mano de su hombro hasta su estómago, de apoyarse, de inclinarse hasta rozarle levemente con su propio pecho… Le gustaba tener ese tipo de control.

-¡Me rindo! ¡No me haga sufrir más! –Bill descansaba en el suelo inmovilizado mientras veía a Laura sonreír sobre él. 

-¿Qué tal he estado en mi primera clase práctica?

-Lo suficientemente bien como para no querer un segundo asalto. 

Laura sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó un poco sobre su cara. 

–Bien. ¿Y cual será mi recompensa como alumna aplicada que soy? –sus palabras le acariciaron los labios en un susurro. Se acercó hasta estar a escasos milímetros de su boca. Estar sujeto por ella contra el suelo despertó su excitación y su reciente cercanía no hizo más que aumentarla a pasos agigantados. Saboreó aquella descarada insinuación todo el tiempo que le fue posible antes de tomar cartas en el asunto. 

-¿Hay algo que quiera en especial? 

Él también se sabía las reglas.

Laura detuvo su camino descendente, e hizo una mueca antes de hablarle con un tono mucho más despreocupado. 

–Mmmm… tengo que pensármelo… -dejó de tocar su pecho y de aferrar su brazo. Se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

La confusión, la decepción y la frustración física cayeron sobre Bill como un cubo de agua fría, y a pesar del las múltiples emociones que se agolparon en su cerebro en aquel momento, sólo fue capaz de concentrarse en una. La frustración. Sin lugar a dudas, la peor de todas era la frustración. 

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó. La mirada de Laura era totalmente insinuante. Se preguntó cuanto más sería capaz de aguantar. Sus manos habían comenzado a quemarse de deseo por tocarla.

-Voy a ir a ducharme. 

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que le encantaba hacerle sufrir. 

Asintió. 

–Yo me quedaré un rato más. 

-No te canses demasiado… -sonrió.

La vio coger su bolsa y desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las duchas comunes.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando se quedó solo. Aquella mujer conseguiría volverle loco. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de seguirla hasta la ducha, de tocarla, de desnudarla, de hacerla sudar… Sacudió la cabeza, cogió un par de guantes de boxeo y se centró en sacudir el saco que había frente a él. Más ejercicio, y menos pensar, eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de Laura y de sus años de celibato. 

Cada dos o tres golpes miraba el reloj de pared de reojo. Veinte minutos. ¿Se habría duchado ya? Necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría. Pegar puñetazos no fue todo lo efectivo que le hubiera gustado, y ahora sólo trataba de hacer tiempo hasta que ella estuviera duchada, vestida y a poder ser de camino a su raptor.

Veinticinco minutos. Un golpe tras otro, una patada. Un par de pasos alrededor de su inanimado adversario. 

Veintisiete minutos. Un gancho, una combinación. 

Veintinueve minutos. Se sentó en el banco de madera y bebió agua. Miró fijamente el reloj analógico que estaba a su derecha. 

Veintinueve minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos… cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho… 

Ya debería estar vestida. Cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y seis… 

Cerró los ojos, aquello era estúpido. Aunque mejor era esperar a encontrarse con ella sin un mínimo de control.

Treinta minutos y tres segundos. Ya tendría que haberle dado tiempo a hacerlo todo. Guardó la botella de agua en su bolsa, se secó la frente, agarró las asas y puso rumbo a las duchas comunes. 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no se oía ningún ruido. Sonrió satisfecho. Cerró la puerta despacio y cuando posó su bolsa en uno de los bancos, una ducha se puso a funcionar. 

No podía ser verdad. Fue en dirección al sonido, un par de duchas más allá. Pensó que no podían ser pilotos, aun faltaban al menos un par de horas para que terminaran su entrenamiento. Dio un par de zancadas y se plantó frente a la ducha que funcionaba en aquel momento, a un par de metros de la puerta.

Las duchas eran independientes y una puerta de plástico con generosas aberturas por encima y por debajo separaba su intimidad del pasillo. 

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio la melena castaño rojiza de la presidenta caer por sus hombros. Estaba de espaldas a él y el agua había a comenzado a mojarle el pelo. La dichosa puerta comenzaba bajo sus hombros y terminaba bajo sus rodillas. Si hubiesen creado esas malditas duchas para hacerle sufrir en aquel momento, no hubieran podido hacerlo mejor. Eran totalmente insinuantes. 

Pensó en que debía huir de allí antes de que le viera, pero sus pies no parecían querer colaborar. Estaba allí clavado, mirando sus hombros, el inicio de su espalda y sus piernas fijamente. No era capaz de moverse. 

Laura se giró hacia uno de los estantes superiores para coger su champú. Fue entonces cuando le vio. 

Lentamente se giró hacia él. 

Tenía que moverse de allí. YA. 

Quiso disculparse, pero tampoco le salió la voz, hizo un terrible esfuerzo para entreabrir sus labios y tampoco estaba seguro de si lo había conseguido. Sólo era capaz de mirarla. 

Le miró sin decir nada durante unos interminables segundos. Es posible que le sonriera, o tal vez sólo lo imaginó. Vertió un poco de champú sobre su mano y se lo llevó a la cabeza para esparcirlo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse el cuero cabelludo. Una espesa espuma blanca comenzó a caer por su cuello… 

Un gemido débil se escapó de sus labios. Dioses… aquella imagen podría ser casi sexual, o tal vez no, pero él ya no estaba en sus cabales con respecto a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Laura.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada le recorrió lentamente hasta pararse en la parte superior de sus pantalones. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado. Se obligó a no mirar en su misma dirección y seguir con la cabeza erguida. Podía imaginar el espectáculo que estaba dando. Una erección, mas un pantalón de chándal, era igual a una flecha roja apuntando a su entrepierna.

Laura se quedó mirando esa parte de su cuerpo durante un par de segundos, después levantó la vista, y bien… ahora estaba seguro de que aquello había sido una media sonrisa, y si le apuraban incluso podría asegurar que vio un brillo de lascivia en sus ojos, o tal vez sólo fuera una mala pasada de su ya sobrexcitada imaginación. 

La vio coger el gel de baño, echárselo en la mano y comenzar a frotarse el cuello. Sabía que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, por esa razón sabía que había ralentizado sus movimientos a propósito. Movía sus manos despacio, por su cuello, por sus hombros, bajaron por su pecho y desaparecieron tras la puerta de plástico. 

Bill tragó. 

Por el movimiento de sus hombros sabía exactamente que era lo que acariciaban sus manos en aquel preciso instante. Se preguntó cómo sería acariciar los pechos de Laura Roslin. Observó el movimiento de sus brazos y sabía que sus manos bajaban por su cintura, frotando su estómago, bajando más… Bill ya no sentía calor, ahora se sentía quemar. Su piel, sus ganas, su deseo estaba empezando a doler.  
Bajó hasta por debajo de sus caderas y cuando comenzó a frotarse, abrió los ojos despacio. Aquel momento solo duro unos segundos hasta que Laura siguió bajando para frotarse las piernas. 

Bill se sentía como en un sueño, pensando que aquello que estaba viviendo era algo irreal, que no podía ser posible. Él no podía estar mirando cómo la Presidenta se duchaba casi desnuda a sus ojos, y estaba claro que él no podía tener una erección mientras aquello sucedía. Sonaba a ficción, y tenía la impresión de que si se movía un centímetro, todo a su alrededor desaparecería y se despertaría sudando en la cama.

Cuando volvió a centrarse en el presente se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a acercarse a la puerta de la ducha y estaba sólo a un par de pasos de ella. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido tal cosa? ¿Tan centrado estaba en Laura Roslin como para perder el control de sus actos? Aquello sonaba tan peligroso como excitante. 

La vio levantar la cabeza y mirarle sin reparo alguno, igual que le miraba en su habitación, igual que le miraba cuando se quedaban a solas, como si el hecho de estar casi totalmente desnuda frente a él fuese irrelevante. Laura desvió la mirada unos centímetros por debajo del inicio de la puerta que les separaba, y Bill escuchó un sonido. 

Fue el sonido que hizo el cerrojo de la puerta de la ducha al descorrerse. 

Y si antes había tenido dudas, en ese momento se disiparon todas. Laura le dedicó una mueca cargada de provocación. 

Su conversación anterior voló fugazmente por su cabeza.

_-Sólo cuando me provocan._

_-Anotaré esa información…_

Tenía la impresión de que era exactamente en lo que estaba pensado ella en aquel preciso instante. Su incitación fue tan real y palpable, que podría haberse convertido en el transcurso en pura lascivia.

Laura dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras dejó que el agua caliente la recorriera, llevándose consigo todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

Bill dio un paso más, agarró la puerta y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. 

Contuvo la respiración cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Laura Roslin apareció ante él en todo su esplendor, mojado, caliente, accesible… Clavó su mirada en sus pechos, en su espeso vello púbico, en todas sus curvas a la vez. Apretó la mandíbula. Quería acercarse y tocarla, poder recorrerla entera con sus manos y averiguar si era tan suave como parecía a aquella distancia. Por desgracia, lo único que fue capaz de hacer en aquel momento, fue mirarla fijamente y sujetar la puerta; aunque ya no tenía muy claro quién sujetaba a quién.

Laura le dejó disfrutar del espectáculo mientras terminaba de aclararse sin ninguna prisa. Sus movimientos seguían siendo tan elegantes como en cualquier otra situación, no había ningún tipo de pudor o de inhibición en sus gestos. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, eso le excitó aun más. 

Abrió los ojos cuando terminó de aclararse completamente y ladeó la cabeza. Dio un paso y se acercó a él, posó una mano mojada en su cintura para moverle hacia dentro con ella, mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta de nuevo. Después acercó las dos manos a su estómago, que se había convertido en una montaña rusa, y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba.

Se dejó desnudar lentamente, casi sin moverse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sus músculos, al parecer, habían quedado tan en estado de shock como él. Las manos de Laura se movían con destreza y dulzura al mismo tiempo, dejando caricias en la piel donde, en su lugar, antes había habido ropa.

Cuando se deshizo de su ropa interior, no fue capaz si quiera de mirarla, se concentró en el repicar de las gotas de agua contra el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba más que despierto, y excesivamente expuesto, y aunque le hubiese gustado ver su reacción, su vergüenza fue más poderosa. 

Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera vez, algo totalmente ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que tenía sesenta años, varias experiencias y un matrimonio a su espalda. Y sin embargo… allí estaba, desnudo junto a la mujer que había deseado tantas veces en sus sueños, y sin atreverse a tocar ni uno sólo de sus cabellos. Estaba claro, con los años se había vuelto un viejo estúpido.

Laura captó toda su atención cuando le hizo darse la vuelta para apoyarse de cara a la pared. Estaba torpe y frustrado, pero aun así le gustaba dejarse llevar por ella, así que se apoyó en el frío mármol y esperó. Casi al instante, las manos de Laura cubiertas de gel comenzaron a masajearle la espalda. Apoyó la frente en la pared y cerró los ojos. Era tan agradable que sus cálidas manos le recorrieran el cuerpo, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro.

Todo fue seductor y tranquilo mientras su masaje se centró en la espalda, pero cuando sus manos se dedicaron a vagar por otras zonas de su cuerpo, pudo notar cada uno de sus músculos ponerse en tensión. Sus manos le acariciaron el pecho, bajaron por su trasero, y acariciaron sus piernas, mientras él apretaba los puños. Dejó de pensar que eso había sido una tortura cuando tuvo las intenciones de Laura casi encima. Sus manos subieron por sus piernas hasta llegar a su parte más sensible y con gran habilidad bombeó su erección un par de veces hasta hacerlo jadear. Casi se tambaleó de pura excitación. Las manos de Laura desaparecieron de su piel y aprovechó aquel momento para girarse y poder disfrutar de nuevo de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Vertía champú en una de sus manos cuando se acercó a ella y posó ambas palmas en sus caderas para acercarla a su cuerpo, que pedía a gritos un poco de contacto.  
Ella le sonrió abiertamente y se centró en su tarea. Empezó a masajearle la cabeza despacio, en círculos, mientras él la miraba fijamente. Cuando hubo sacado espuma suficiente, Laura bajó la mirada de su frente a sus ojos, aun con las manos enterradas en su pelo, rozó su pecho contra el suyo. Bill gruñó ante aquel levísimo roce y estrechó su abrazo. Ahora los pechos de Laura se apretaban contra su pecho y su erección palpitaba contra su estómago. Su boca entreabierta estaba a tan pocos milímetros de él que no pudo esperar más. Se acercó a ella despacio y buscó sus labios mojados. Casi se desmaya de placer cuando Laura le permitió la entrada y pudo acariciar su lengua ansiosa. 

Mientras la besaba la sintió tirar de él bajó el agua, y la espuma que se había acumulado en su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer cayendo despacio entre sus besos, entre sus cuerpos que ahora se movían el uno contra el otro, rozándose, apretándose, buscando algún tipo de alivio.

Bill la apoyó suavemente sobre la pared del fondo para que subiera sobre uno de los resortes de la ducha y así ponerla a su altura. Besó su cuello, acarició sus pechos con ambas manos, bajó una de ellas hasta su sexo y comenzó a masturbarla mientras su boca se trasladaba a su pecho izquierdo para besar y lamer su pezón ahora erecto por el frío. No se dio por satisfecho hasta que los gemidos y jadeos de Laura superaron el estruendoso sonido de la ducha.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando, con las manos aun enredadas en su pelo, tiró de él hacia arriba para otro beso acaparador. Tiró de él con insistencia hasta que estuvo totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y entonces con una de sus piernas atrapó su cadera y embistió contra su erección. Bill jadeó ante la sorpresa, apoyó la frente en su hombro y con una de sus manos se guió hasta ella. La penetró tan suavemente que la propia Laura gimió de frustración y con la pierna que le rodeaba le forzó a acortar distancias más rápidamente. 

Saboreó el hecho de estar completamente dentro de ella y averiguar que estaba tan mojada por dentro como por fuera. No tardó en perder el sentido de la realidad y comenzar las acometidas entre las piernas de la mujer que tantas veces había compartido su cama sin saberlo. Nunca pensó que su primera vez fuera a ser en la ducha, y había pensado mucho en ello, mucho, y de muchas maneras. Sonrió, incluso en esto Laura era capaz de sorprenderlo.

Los jadeos que resonaban en su oído izquierdo le obligaron a dejar de pensar, empujó cada vez un poco más fuerte, cada vez más de seguido. El calor, el agua, su piel, y el placer que sentía en aquel momento le marearon. Le marearon hasta el punto de tener que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a su trasero, siempre sin dejar de empujar. Podría morir allí mismo y no dejaría de hacerlo en ningún momento. La sujetó con tanto impulsó que terminó suspendida en el aire contra el frío mármol y con ambas piernas aferrándose a su cintura. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados y jadeaba sonoramente hacia el techo mientras Bill se recreaba entre sus pechos, penetrándola cada vez con más necesidad, con más ansia, con locura…

Un grito de placer retumbó en las duchas comunes. El orgasmo de Laura fue el detonante para que Bill alcanzara su propia culminación. Jadeó tan sonoramente que pensó que podrían haberle oído incluso en el CIC.

Durante al menos un minuto, se quedó allí, sujetándola contra su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Sintió las manos de Laura enredarse en su pelo, acariciarle, mecerle contra ella.   
Cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaron la posó despacio en el suelo, temblaba. La sujeto contra él mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Tardó unos segundos más hasta que fue capaz de moverse, dio un paso hacia atrás para que el agua cayera sobre ellos y abrió un poco más el grifo del agua caliente. Abrazó a Laura contra su pecho, mientras suspiraba, y acariciaba su pelo y su espalda. Se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Podría quedarse eternamente bajo el agua caliente con Laura entre sus brazos, tocando su cuerpo desnudo, besando su cuello hasta hacerla suspirar. Tenía la impresión de que en el momento en que estuvieran totalmente vestidos de nuevo aquella magia se rompería. La estrechó un poco más fuerte contra él y volvió a besarla.

Un susurró vibro contra su boca.

-Tenemos que vestirnos.

Asintió. 

–Lo sé -las palabras sonaban raras en su boca otra vez. 

Cogió la cara de Laura entre sus manos, le acarició dulcemente las mejillas con ambos pulgares y la beso de nuevo. Fue un beso intenso, quería llevarse su sabor, su calidez, su esencia con él. No sabía cuando volvería a tenerla tan cerca otra vez y quería recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta la más pequeña de las sensaciones de aquella maravillosa experiencia.

Cerró el agua de la ducha y comenzaron a secarse y vestirse en silencio entre miradas rápidas y pequeñas sonrisas. Bill esperó a terminar de abrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme para girarse completamente hacia Laura, que en ese momento se metía la camisa por dentro de la falda con más pulcritud de la que hubiera pensado que alguien podía mostrar después de practicar sexo. Abrió la boca para hablar mientras se acercaba a ella, pero un ruido le sobresalto.

-¿Papa?

Lee les miraba con curiosidad desde la puerta.

-Señora Presidenta -su hijo hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Laura.

-¿Qué hac…?

No le dejó terminar por miedo a que, justo a continuación, en su respuesta pudiese ver más de lo que debía. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar con una voz neutral.

-Sólo vinimos a hacer algo de deporte –hizo un ademán para que Laura comenzara a andar delante de él hacia la puerta.

Su hijo les miraba con los ojos levemente más abiertos. 

–Vale…

Se cerró la puerta tras ellos y por unos instantes Lee se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Su padre y Laura en las duchas, juntos. Era más que sospechoso. Sacudió la cabeza, los padres no hacían esas cosas, y menos aun el suyo.

Escuchó la risa amortiguada de Laura en los pasillos.

Alzo las cejas justo antes de sonreír. 

¿O sí?

***


End file.
